Geno Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Geno... Human. No more LOAD SCREEN... Frisk with him and a good... Friend? Stalker? Both? Crush? All of the above? No clue! But Reaper!Sans is still there and normal so he has someone with him to help freak people out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok one more! I'm having too much fun with these stories I'm sorry!**

Harry Potter, boy who lived, sat on the train, under a black cloak, drops of blood leaking out of his mouth every few seconds. "Excuse m- Oh god are you ok?!" A bushy haired girl said as she burst in, stopping once she saw the blood stain the carpet, he looked up with a weak smirk, revealing his right eye, and scar as well, was hidden by a blur of sorts, it was still there but it was pixelated to point of it being white pixels and blobs covering them.

" **Well… Not much can be done, I'm fine.** " He smirked as she stumbled back, leaving the room as he locked the door, throwing his cloak into his backpack, and lying backwards on the seats to think.

 **Few hours later**

Harry got his cloak out and put it on again as he sat on the boat, ignoring everyone around him and focusing on something, the blood still dripping out of his mouth as well as a large cut on his chest, soaking through his white shirt. A boy moved to sit next to him and he shook his head silently. " **I ah… Wouldn't do that, Death kinda follows me everywhere I go.** " He shrugged as the bench cracked, destroying the seat the boy was trying to sit in. " **I swear I'm being stalked!** " He complained humorously, as the boy sat diagonal to him. " **That should be fine.** " He muttered, watching something in the air annoyed, before turning back to look at Hogwarts.

"I… I'm Neville Longbottom…" The boy said, nervously and scared, before being shoved by an invisible force which had him next to Harry, the bench repaired.

" **I'm… Harry Potter, call me Geno though, you'd understand if you heard why.** " He told him, with a small genuine smile on his pale face…

 **Five minutes later**

Geno walked into the great hall with Neville by his side, having discarded his cloak and instead covering his entire body in glitches and pixels so he wouldn't be noticed until he wanted to.

"Potter! Harry!" McGonagall called out, Geno got rid of the pixels aside from his normal ones and walked to the hat, the school took in his look, pitch black hair, deathly pale, almost bone white, skin, a white jacket and shirt, with a bloody slash on the shirt staining it and the same blood leaking through the jacket, tearing it where it was cut, black shorts with a white line down them, on his feet were two white slippers, the ends covered in blood.

" **I… I prefer being called Geno, if you don't mind Ma'am…** " He muttered quietly.

"Of course, Geno!" She called out instead, confusing everyone that didn't hear him as he sat down on the stool, the blood dripping onto the stool, staining the ancient.

" _Ugh… You're letting this thing into your mind, have you lost your new human mind Geno?_ " A monotone and sarcastic voice asked him.

" **Death stop… Now's not the time…** " Geno complained mentally.

" _Fine..._ "

" _ **Well then… You have some… Interesting memories Geno!**_ " An unknown voice said amused. " _ **I'm the sorting hat! And you… Are quite an interesting person! Let's see… You're smart, but only because you had to be, the void gave you nothing but time… You're loyal definitely, but only to those who earn it, as well as your version of Frisk oddly enough?**_ " The hat trailed off, looking at his memories to find out why. " _ **Ah… That makes sense… You're cunning certainly, you erased the memories of the same Sans for 3 years in a row, trying to convince him in different ways before trying a different approach… And you're brave, almost to the point of idiocy… Someone hurts your child? Dead, someone tries to reset a world? Dead… The question is… Where do you think you should go?**_ "

" **I… I don't know…** "

" _ **I say Gryffindor, it'd be interesting to mess with them.**_ " The apparently named Death suggested.

" **Sure! Gryffindor works…** " He agreed.

" _ **Well… If you're sure…**_ Better be Gryffindor!" The hat called out to the school, as the pale boy left the now completely red stool, dripping blood on the tiles noisily in the silence of the school, too shocked at his appearance to clap. As he walked he tripped for a moment, letting a golden heart shaped locket appear from under his shirt, just above the blood, unable to be stained…

He sat down carefully at the end of the table closest to the doorway, Neville next to him and the bushy haired girl on the other end, staring at him confused. " **Whad'ya want?** " He asked, as the last students got sorted and he ate, ignoring the blood that pooled in his plate and goblet when he drank from it.

"How are you alive!?" She exclaimed in annoyance. "The amount of blood you're losing every minute means you should be dead!" She told him, making him laugh to her confusion.

" **Tell me something I don't know! I'm dead already! Can't you tell? Feel my skin.** " He told her, getting the attention of the nearby students and holding out his arm to her, she pinched the skin to find it was tight, like it hadn't blood in a long time. (I assume, I've looked it up and found nothing!) " **I have too much blood in my chest and not enough anywhere else, it's why blood's always drippin' out of my mouth, and the cut won't heal either since the bloods always leaking out as well.** " He explained as he took his arm back, lying through his teeth, his old traits were just coming through to his new body.

" _Ok that's pretty good, but she'll ask her parents then get angry._ " Death told him.

"That's impossible! You can't move limbs without enough blood in your limbs." She told him angrily.

" **It ain't for me, I've been in a hospital for an entire week once, docs couldn't tell why I was bleeding all the time until we figured out I had too much blood in one spot and not enough in the others.** " He told her, which was true, he'd been taken to a hospital for a whole week because of the permanent bleeding.

"Um… Excuse me…" Neville mumbled quietly, "But… Why d-did the hat say you had a kid?" He asked confused. "The hat suddenly just said… Someone hurts your child? And then shut up…" He explained at Geno's confused.

" **Oh… Ah… That'd be Frisk… I… Sorta look after them, we got to know each other after an incident and well, I kinda became their father figure… I have a picture of them in my locket actually.** " He explained, unclipping it with shaky hands and showing Neville a picture of a small child grinning at the camera, with those same bars missing all over their body that Geno had on his. " **I'm kinda protective of 'em.** "

" _Says the guy that literally murdered blasted Fresh into a pair of glasses before the void brought him back._ " Death remarked, drinking a Starbucks like a smoothie. Geno scowled at him slightly, unnoticed by anyone before grinning and clipping the locket back together and hiding it under his shirt.

"Wha's wi'h 'he 'ame 'eno?" A redheaded boy asked as he shovelled food into his mouth messily, some of the food landing the locket as he was putting it away. Geno's eye twitched and he wiped it off.

" **Shut your mouth when you eat, and well… Bad memories… I survived a little something called Genocide.** " He explained, a few years ago, about 8 years ago, in this world, a murder had killed everyone in his town but him before being killed by a bone through the head.

"Y-You mean the little whining Genocide?" The girl asked shocked.

" **Yup, and it's got some good memories from before that though, like Frisk…** " He added, tucking it away and heading to the dorms with the other students as dinner ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! So… I know I usually stop writing for ages… But its writers block I swear! Oh, I'm not doing the old stories now! I just wanted to explain why I abandon stories, I can't think of what to put for them is all.**

Geno walked into the common room, blood dripping against the freshly washed carpets… "You should really get that sorted out." The girl, who turned out to be called Hermione, told him.

" **There's no point, I had a bag on my face for a week once, the blood just flooded it over time, see it's not dripping, it's just pooling on the edge of my face and dropping off, so it's actually flowing out.** " He told her, wiping the blood away only for it to stay on his mouth, " **See?** "

"Oh…"

" _Not to mention all that DETERMINATION inside ya, it's giving you more blood as it leaks out over time._ " Death added, from his place next to the bleeding boy. Geno froze as he shivered, his parental instincts activated. " _Uh oh…_ " Death muttered, getting ready to stop him if he fainted, instead he teleported, forcing his powers to move him without using a door as a shortcut…

 **Slytherin Dorms.**

The 7th years looked at the 4 year old child hiding inside a trunk that they had snagged on the train as a prank, knowing that with how shabby it was that it had to be a Mudblood's or a Weasley's. "Why is there a kid in this thing?" One of them asked confused, another shrugged with a cruel smirk.

"Probably a Mudblood's sibling they smuggled in, let's show the Mudblood's what happens when they mess with Slytherin." He told them, grabbing the struggling child by the arm and transfiguring a knife, holding it to their mouth. "Hold still Mudblood! This might sting a little!" He told the child as they cried silently.

" **Frisk!** " A voice shouted as a pale boy, Harry Potter, or Geno as he preferred, appeared in front of the boys, getting an excited squeal from the Mudblood. " **Get… Away from my kid.** " He told them angrily, the Slytherin's laughing at the First year's stupidity.

"Nah! We're gonna show you what happens if you mess with us!" The leader told him, pushing the blade against the child's mouth harder, and causing blood to drop, behind the others a first year Slytherin mouthed something to Geno, a gold tooth glinting in his mouth along with the red eyes getting his attention. _Let me distract him_ , he'd mouthed. Geno nodded slightly too him, the door bursting open as Death walked in as well, making sure nobody died yet.

"Uh… Boss?" The Slytherin asked, looking at something.

"What?" He asked turning around, the knife still in the child's mouth.

"Behind you." He said smirking, as the idiot turned around to find Geno standing over the knocked out Slytherin's angrily.

"Oh sh-" He started to curse before getting punched hard in the back of the head, knocking him out, falling backwards and the knife dropping out of the mouth and into his hand.

" **Heh… Thanks.** " Geno muttered, grabbing the child and trunk, pressing a switch on the trunk that shrank it into his pocket, and holding the child like a baby.

"No problem man." He smirked, as Death went over to Geno worried.

" _We need to go, Frisk'll… Well, you know what I'm trying to say, and as much as I hate my job… I have to do it._ " He told him with a sigh.

" **Right!** " He shouted, running through the doorway and vanishing as he passed through, appearing in the hospital wing, Frisk's mouth bleeding heavily and draining them of blood, their DETERMINATION low ever since the LOAD SCREEN was turned into a home…

"W-What's going on here?!" The nurse shouted, not prepared for this on the first day.

" **No time to explain!** " He shouted, showing them Frisk, almost out of blood.

"Right… Blood replenishing potion first!" She decided, grabbing one and pouring into Frisk's mouth as she healed the cut with a quick spell, soon Frisk was back to normal.

" **Thanks!** " He shouted again, running out and taking a shortcut to the dorms where he reappeared to chaos.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hermione shouted in his ears, noticing he was back and getting everyone's attention.

" **Shut up.** " He told her, adjusting his hold on Frisk as they gripped his jacket scared. " **You're upsetting Frisk.** "

"Isn't that the kid you told us about…?" Neville asked him.

" **Yeah… This is Frisk.** " He told him with a small smile, messing with their hair silently.

"What happened?!" Hermione asked him confused. "You just vanished."

" **Took what I call a shortcut, it's easier if I'm moving when I do it but… I was so worried… Frisk and my trunk got nabbed, and one of them was gonna cut Frisk's mouth up…** " He explained as most of the females in Gryffindor watched him play with Frisk, making sure to stay quiet.

" _Y'know you're going to have to explain how you've had chats with Frisk if you're 11 and they're 4 right?_ " Death asked him, getting ignored by the boy.

"What's going on in here? Go to bed, all of you!" McGonagall demanded, walking in annoyed, freezing when she saw Frisk. "Is that a child?!"

" **It's mine, Frisk was getting attacked and I kinda… I had to save my child…** " He explained sheepishly, before he was taken, along with Neville and Hermione since they had already established themselves as his friends, to the headmaster's office.

 **Headmaster's office.**

Geno sat in the chair, with everyone else watching him, Frisk in his lap. " **Alright… Where do I start?** " He asked quietly.

"Perhaps… The beginning, I find that it's an interesting place to start, although sometimes with those Japanese picture books I find myself reading the end first…" Dumbledore said, trailing off into his thoughts.

" **Yeah… The start's good I guess. But first… Let me tell you a little story called the undertale.** " He said, settling in for a long story. " **Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier was not a perfect barrier.**

 **Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbed Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovered an enormous hole in the mountain and fell in while trying to get a closer look. After that, the story began… The child was Frisk, a simple 7 year old child, wandering inside an underground cavern full of monsters… Monsters… That were just humans with different form, skeletons, fish, goats, ghosts… You name it, Frisk had so many adventures, with the ability to control time itself with their DETERMINATION… But, one day… After restarting the tale, Frisk had a thought, what would happen if they killed everyone? And while it hurt so much… They pushed on, never stopping in their quest, hating it but unable to stop… Because, the first human child was possessing them, eventually, they had killed all but three monsters… Asgore, the king… Flowey, a SOULless golden flower… And Sans, the skeleton. He knew what would happen if he fought them, eventually he'd die, so… He went into the lab of a friend that had evacuated everyone somewhere… And he took all of her DETERMINATION, in vials for experiments, he drank it all, getting stronger, over time Frisk got closer to killing him, but he always stopped it, after… 536 tries they landed a hit on him, he was incredibly weak and they very powerful, as he stumbled away to die he found he had control over the timeline due to the vials… He found himself on the LOAD SCREEN of the timeline, doing so, but… He was still there, his right eye and skull melted to the point where he, using glitches he hid his eye behind a white cloud… The first human eventually gained so much DETERMINATION that… Frisk lost their body, ending up on the LOAD SCREEN with Sans, watching the timelines when they could as a new Frisk and Sans took their place, Frisk just another clone but Sans… The new one didn't remember the timeline RESET's… Just knowing they happened and guessing what they did each time… After a long time, Sans changed his name, and a long time after that, Frisk was like his child, and he their father… Then… Something happened, and they woke up as humans, Sans or Geno… Finding Frisk as a new born baby when he was 7… And that's how I ended up here.** " He finished, as they realised that he was talking about himself. " **Yeah… Shockin' right? I still have control over the timeline though, but I'm just holdin' on to it, Frisk's DETERMINATION is growing back over time now that we're alive, and some of my old traits stayed, the blood and cut for one, also another Sans from a timeline is helping me while invisible.** " He added, as Death appeared to them.

"Death follows you everywhere you go…" Neville muttered, getting the joke.

" **Yeah, thought it was funny at the time since he stalks me a lot.** " He explained, sighing. " **Can I get a room of my own so Frisk won't upset anyone? They're still little at the moment so…** " He trailed off.


End file.
